comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Batgirl
Batgirl is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batgirl #68: 21 Sep 2005 Current Issue :Batgirl #69: 19 Oct 2005 Next Issue :Batgirl #70: 23 Nov 2005 Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batgirl #69 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Batgirl #68 Batgirl #67 Past Storylines Collections *''Batgirl: Silent Running'' - Collects #1-6? - "After helping Batman during Gotham's darkest hours, Cassandra Cain was quickly accepted as the new Batgirl. But now as Gotham resurrects itself, Cassandra must deal with her own inner demons. Trained from early childhood by a notorious assassin, Batgirl has the uncanny ability to sense her opponents' movements before they happen. With this advantage, she is unbeatable. But when an attempt to 'fix' Batgirl's inability to speak robs her of this sixth sense, she finds herself training with a crippled Barbara Gordon, the original Batgirl, as she fights to regain her former prowess and live up to the expectations of Batman." - WorldCat *''Batgirl: A Knight Alone'' - Collects #7-11, 13-14 - "Stripped of her ability to sense an opponent's next move, Batgirl continues her quest to regain her former battle prowess and more importantly, her confidence. But as Batgirl struggles to recapture her fighting capabilities, the deadly Lady Shiva returns to Gotham with her usual agenda of finding a worthy foe and challenging them to a deathmatch. Now in her weakest state, Batgirl must face her toughest rival with her life as the price of failure. And even if she is lucky enough to escape her encounter with the lethal Shiva will she be able to stay out of the grasp of the government agency that has targeted her to become one of their own?" - WorldCat *''Batgirl: Deathwish'' - Collects #17-20, 22-23, 25. "Batgirl fights the good fight in a fistful of adventures guest-starring Batman, Robin and Spoiler!" - WorldCat *''Batgirl: Fists of Fury'' - Collects #15-16, 21, 26-28. "Batgirl faces the deadliest of Gotham's villains -- the Joker -- who gets the 'Last Laugh' when Cassandra and guest-star Spoiler must also defeat a 'jokerized' Shadow Thief. Then, can Batgirl stop the father of a young boy from making a lethal mistake? And just who are the mysterious agents that are after our heroine?" - WorldCat *''Batgirl: Kicking Assassins'' - Collects #60-64. "Cassandra Cain begins to build a new life for herself in Blüdhaven, but with the Penguin looming large in the city once protected by Nightwing, can Batgirl keep the streets safe, or will she face something more sinister and foul than ever before?" - (forthcoming, December 2005) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0266 BATGIRL #62 $2.50 *FEB05 0250 BATGIRL #63 $2.50 *MAR05 0373 BATGIRL #64 $2.50 *APR05 0307 BATGIRL #65 $2.50 *MAY05 0199 BATGIRL #66 $2.50 *JUN05 0330 BATGIRL #67 $2.50 *JUL05 0194 BATGIRL #68 $2.50 *AUG05 0186 BATGIRL #69 $2.50 *SEP05 0213 BATGIRL #70 $2.50 *OCT05 0222 BATGIRL #71 $2.50 Collections *SEP05 0431 BATGIRL A KNIGHT ALONE TP (STAR14229) $12.95 *SEP05 0430 BATGIRL DEATH WISH TP (STAR19131) $14.95 *AUG05 0400 BATGIRL FISTS OF FURY TP (FEB040223) $14.95 *AUG05 0401 BATGIRL YEAR ONE TP (MAY045045) $19.95 *OCT05 0223 BATGIRL KICKING ASSASSINS TP $14.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Batgirl #70: 23 Nov 2005 :Batgirl #71: 21 Dec 2005 :Batgirl #72: 18 Jan 2006 :Batgirl #73: 15 Feb 2006 Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Batgirl - GCD entry *Batgirl - Wikipedia entry Category:Super-Hero